Virus
by TragicDragon
Summary: Team buster keel is badly beating by strange enemy. They have accept Lavie's childhood friend's help, but something is wrong. Lavie get unknow virus and her team have to find cure it.
1. Chapter 1

Hellou again~ my second buster keel fanfic. Miles and Isaac is my oc. this story was long time in my head, but now i decided write it. :3

"Oh, my god! What happen?!" Young boy scream in horror. The boy had mohawk hair style.

"We tell later. Lavie said you can help us, oink.." Mippie was worried about the situation. Young boy let Mippie and other inside of him hotel room.

Keel and Blue carried Lavie on the sofa. Lavie is bleeding and unconscious.

"How you know Lavie, anyway?" Keel asked.

"I'm her childhood friend. My name is Miles." Miles tried to get hemorrhage to stop. Lavie's team have to let Miles heal their comrade in peace. Mippie was in panic and flying around Miles.

"Can someone bring me more gauze?" Said Miles. Keel and Blue helped Miles, when he asked. Soon Lavie's wounds stop bleeding.

"No danger anymore. I can fix your wounds too." miles sigh and looked two badly wounded boys.

"Thanks.." Blue said and let Miles tie his wounds.

"My wounds are not bad, that i need your help." Keel said. Mippie looked at Keel and come to next to him. Mippie touched on Keel's arms.

"Ouch! that hurts!" Keel sreamed.

"I have fix you too. Your guys name are?" Miles looked at Lavie's team.

"I'm blue." blue answered.

"I am keel." Keel watched miles.

"My name is mippie. Is lavie gonna be okay?" Devil pig ask.

Miles sit down in floor. "I hope so. Now we can't do anything else but waiting when she wake up."

"I tell something about me and lavs" Orange haired said. "My father is marine. Lavs uncle is same team with my dad. Dad's team always help if teams family needs help. My mom was too, same team with dad, but she died to unkown sickness. Later new guy join in the team. They teach how to survive if we meet a really bad guy."

Keel, blue and mippie listen silency to Miles, who was telling about himself. Team buster keel have a little converstation with miles. Soon Lavie wake up.

"Cold.."Lavie said.

"Lavie! Is everything okay!?" Mippie shouted happily. Miles touched lavie's head.

"You really are cold. This isn't normal." Miles voice shaked. He smooth gently Lavie's cheek. Keel feels a little anger, when Miles looks so nearby to Lavie.

"Can you boys get blanked to Lavs? I have to call old friend, he knows what to do." Miles run out the hotel room. Keel find blankeds for closed and give it to lavie.

"Do you know how's your friend gonna call?" Blue ask.

"No..hm. I don't feel my legs.." Lavie was a while quiet, but feel a little tried. Color escape from her face. "Les get us help, everything is gonna be fine.."

Miles come back with tall man.

Soon keel and blue instic, that man wasn't human.

"Don't worry, Isaac is also my dad's team member." Miles smiled.

"What happen to all of you?" Man ask and looked to Lavie.

"We have a battle some monsters. I can't believe that they was so strong." Keel looked little bit worried about Lavie. In battle Lavie's quitar get broken by those strong monster. Isaac touched lavie's hand.

"They aren't monsters. They are demons like me." Isaac's touch take away lavie's bad wounds and they complete disappear. Colors came back to lavie's face.

"Wow, you can heal!" Mippie yelled.

"I can't heal. I can only move the pain and wounds away." Isaac look at Mippie with weak smile.

"Oh, so you are demon like blue?" Mippie said.

"I'm suiki." Blue said when isaac look at him.

"No. I am worse. Demons from hell are's worst than demons from earth." Isaac answer. "Mippie, you stay with miles. Keel and blue come with me."

Keel and blue follow Isaac to hotel's garden.

"I won't eat you, so relax." Isaac said.

Keel and Blue feels, that something in that guy wasn't right. They can't say what was wrong, something in this guy was so disturbing.

"That are you?" Keel looked in isaac's eyes.

"Thats not important. More important is how we get lavs feel better. I can smell strange virus in her. I need to know all details from your guys battle. Who is enemy? What is their attack style? Did they know you?" Isaac really look that he's gonna eat them, if they not answer.


	2. Chapter 2

Flashback

"Why you guys always have to fight each other?" Lavie sigh and walk between of Keel and Blue. They walked in woods, which is close to town.

"Who's fault we lost all our travel money, idiot?" Blue said.

"I only bought breakfast." Keel yelled.

"We have to go work again, oink." Mippie fly next to Keel.

Blue stopped walking, so did Keel.

"What now?" Lavie look at boys.

Sounds like someone is coming closer. And fast. Soon someone attack without warning. Man didin't say anyting, just attack team buster keel.

"Lavie, my arm!" Keel shouted and Lavie turn Keel's arm back original form with her guitar.

Blue transforms into his monster form. Enemy was a man. He has black eyes. It laughed.

"So much fun." Enemy said and attack again.

Keel and Blue protect each other.

"Hah, I can easily beat it up." Keel hit the enemy in face, but man disappeared and go behind Blue's back.

"What.." Blue could say before he have to defend himself. Enemy whistled. Soon more enemies come. They all have black eyes.

"I have bad feelings, oink." Mippie started scare. Lavie calculate the situation, what is their possibility to survive. Keel and Blue gets their attack to hit enemies, but one thing was weird. Why enemies wounds are healing immediately?

Mippie flying fast in Lavie's arms, when one of enemy look at him.

Dark haired man took a blade in his arm.

"They only playing with us." Lavie whispered. Two other enemy just let Keel and Blue hit themself. Lavie was worried, how her team gonna beat their enemies. They can't protect Lavie so well right now. Enemies was too strong. Both, Keel and Blue was a little exhausted in battle. Enemies just disappeared and attack again. Team buster keel trying keep close each other. Keel and Blue had lot of wound, but they are not bleeding badly.

"Watch out!" Lavie shouted and hit her guitar in enemy's face to protect Keel. Her guitar broke apart. Keel's arm turned back to human arm.

"What the heck..?" Keel realize the situation and trying to go back next to Lavie, but another enemy was in way.

"Wrong move, my dear." Dark haired said with smile and took his pocket a syringe. Another enemies trying to keep Keel and Blue busy again, that Lavie is defenseless. Lavie keeps Mippie her back, trying protect him.

"I'm not fear you." Lavie said and know she can't escape. Dark haired hit a syringe in Lavie's neck.

"Have a look, how our new medicament affect to humans" Dark haired licked Lavie's face, when Lavie's body feels numb. Enemies soon disappeared.

"We have to escape, before they come back." Blue gasped. They all were tired, but Lavie was so badly wounded.

"Miles.." Lavie voice was weak. "He is in the town. Roccoon hotel. Please, we have to go to him. Miles Heyerdahl can help us.." Lavie said before she lost her consciousness.

End of Flashback

"..And now we are here." Blue said.

"So, your enemies just let you go?" Isaac ask.

"Looks like it." Keel feels more anger to lose a battle and, that Lavie got hurts.

Isaac take Blue's hand and move those wounds away. "Okay, Blue, you go the hospital and library and try to find out what's wrong with Lavs."

"Ok." Blue said and follow Isaac back to hotel room, to get Lavie's blood sample.

"But why we take Lavie to hospital?" Blue asked.

"It's not safe. If enemies are what i think, then it's more dangerous to take Lavs to public places." Isaac answered.

"And what about me? Do nothing?" Keel walk beside Blue.

"I go to check who is your enemies, so you have to stay here." Isaac looked at Keel.

"Why? I can find those bastards and that's it." Keel said.

Isaac laughed "You? My job is profile people and catch the criminals. Your job right now is take care of Lavs. If you leaving her alone, I will break your legs.. one thing to another, do you seen yourself that you are jealous when somebody else seems to be close to Lavs?"

Keel was quiet a while. "I'm not jealous!"

Boys go back to hotel room. Lavie was sleeping and Mippie in Miles arms.

Isaac take a glass, slash a little wound in Lavie's arm and take a blood sample. Lavie woke up at little pain.

"Shh, everything is gonna be fine. Just rest." Isaac take Lavie's pain away.

"It's long time when i seen you." Lavie smiled and try sleep again. Isaac stroking her hair carefully. He give Lavie's blood sample to Blue. Isaac took Blue to the hospital.

"I going to buy food with Mippie, so you stay here." Miles said.

"Why only me have to stay here?" Keel complained.

"Maybe Isaac told you to stay here, because you are so reckless.. I'm not sure, because i am bad to profiling people." Miles said and go out the hotel room with Mippie.

When Miles shut the door, Keel sit down and lying on the floor.


	3. Chapter 3

Lavie wake up. She looked around and no one seems to be here. Lavie panted and her body feels a little heavy.

"Is anybody there?" Lavie whispered and slowly got up. She slowly walks around the room. Room was a little dark. The curtains were pulled in front of the window. Soon she stumbled at somewhere.

"What the.." Keel wake up on the floor. At first, Keel didn't realize that Lavie is awake. Lavie was stumbled at Keel's legs.

"We are everyone?" Lavie asked.

"Your friend and mippie went to market, Blue is hospital and i don't know where is that bossly idiot." Keel said in anger.

"He's just.." Lavie went silent, because not feeling well. "He's just a little over protecting about children and young people."

Keel sulked, because he have baby-sitter job. Lavie open the window to get fresh air. Bad feeling didn't go away. She breathing heavily. Soon someone knocked on the door. Keel get up and go to open the door. Miles and Mippie were back with foods.

"We can eat now." Miles said harmoniously, putting food on the table and go to hug Keel.

"Hey, what the heck you trying to do!?" Keel shouted and trying to struggled out of the hug, but Miles grip was too tight.

"Good, you are awake!" Mippie rushed to lavie's arms.

"Hey." Lavie hugged gently. She feels dizzy again.

Miles shared foods and save some for Blue. A few hours later Blue comes back to the hotel.

When Blue walking in to the room, Miles immediately hug him.

"What.." Blue was surprised.

"Haha, don't worry about Miles weirds methods." Lavie laughed. "He's just too cuddly."

"So, did you figure out anything?" Miles asked with smile.

"Not Much. Hospital laboratory were not able to resolve this blood sample. Only thing they figure out is one part of the virus in the blood orchids." Blue said.

Miles flinched. "What..?"

"Do you know something about that plant?" Mippie ask and go next to him.

Miles looked at his own hands. "Not very much. I studied awhile about demonology. Dad's team didn't like that, because it's too dangerous. I heard some demons use of the plant to gain spells, but i am not sure.."

"What is their goal?" Keel asked.

"What do you know about those demons?" Miles look at the boys.

"I heard they don't like to be in the public eye, if humans know what they are. Humans start to hunting them if they know that demons from hell are close. Those demons are temperamentally very sadistic personalities. Some demons implement others wishes, but not without payment. That's all i know." Blue said. Keel didn't know more about those demons than Blue.

"So you don't know what their food is. Human's pain, sorrow and suffering feed them. They take human souls. Sometimes they eat it. They possessing people to get stronger. Some demons are soul traders." Miles explained everything what he knew. Blue, Keel and Mippie were shock.

"You.. You know this all? How? " Mippie looked at Lavie.

"Yes. I knew it because Isaac and his twin brother are similar. Tesla's twins are our side, because of family reasons." Lavie answer.

"Why didn't you tell us about this sooner?" Keel looked at Lavie.

"Remember that i escaped from home. Miles dad's team and Tesla's know i was running away from home, because i wanted to become an adventurer. They let me go and when my dad probably asked help from them to find me, but they didn't help. They let me do what i want and support me. They are part of my family. I would have told you, if in the past we would have encountered these enemies." Lavie explained.

"So they are good, then it is all right, oink." Mippie said.

Miles smiled. "You have good team, Lavs."

"I know, they are the best." Lavie said proudly.

"By the way, where we all going to sleep?" Blue was a little tired.

"You and I sleeping on the bed and Keel and Lavs can take the sofa." Miles sneered. "If you want to sleep next to Keel, then i sleep next to Lavs."

"No, we are not sleeping next to each other!" Keel and Blue shouted same time. After a little bickering, Keel was next to Lavie on the sofa. Blue, Mippie and Miles slept next to each other on the bed. They didn't expect Isaac back in for the night.

Everyone fell asleep, but only Lavie just could not sleep yet.

'God, Miles. Why i have to sleep next to Keel? Miles tell me what you were thinking!' Lavie thought. The sofa was a little narrow. Keel turned over in his sleep. His face was close to Lavie's.

'Uaarrrgggghhh! Too close! Stupid Lavie, calm down! He's just sleeping!' She thought with blush. Lavie was so nervous that, she can't sleep.

'Damn you Miles. I feel like I want to kill you for make me this..' Lavie Looked at Miles, who is sleeping so peacefully. Hour ago, she finally fell asleep.


	4. Chapter 4

"Hey, do you really think you all can sleep all day?" Isaac shouted and wake all up.

"Wh-what's time?" Miles mumbled. He was hugging Blue in his sleep. Blue was woozy. He has pain in ass to keep Miles in his own side at night. Keel head was on Lavie's hair.

"Shut up, I want to sleep." Keel said and at first didn't realize that he slept next to Lavie. When he realized it, then he got up quickly.

"We can't stay here anymore." Isaac said. He packed all books, what Miles was bringing with him.

"Why we have to go?" Mippie asked.

"Because I did so horrible thing that we just have to move. I made your enemy's leader very mad." Isaac grinned.

"Of course you get someone mad." Lavie said. She can't believe that she slept next to someone else. Usually Lavie sleep next to Miles.

"But how did you get in this room. The door was locked." Blue wondered.

"Isaac, give me a hug!" Miles rush to hug him, but Isaac disappeared. He appeared on his behind and took Miles' hand, so he can't turn around.

"You know very well I don't like when someone hug me.." Isaac was a little disgusted.

"But if you take me in your arm, that's same thing as hug." Miles responded and the man went silent.

"You can also teleport?" Keel was surprised.

"Yes." Red haired demon answered.

"Where do we go?" Blue asked.

"Somewhere peacefully place." Isaac continued to packing things.

"Do you mean my parents' lake?" Miles changed his clothes.

"Yeah. You don't need to change your clothes. I go to say you won't stay here." Isaac teleported everyone in Miles' parents' cottage one by one.

When everybody was Miles' parents' cottage, Lavie's team was surprised.

"Wow, looks so beautiful!" Mippie was full of energy. The cottage wasn't too big. Garden is clean and there isn't any neighbor in near to this place. Lavie looked at Miles, who quietly walked to Blue's behind.

"What are you going to do?" Lavie moved her lips to Miles without voice.

"He doesn't need to be in human form for here." Miles answered and took Blue's earrings away so quickly, that Blue didn't have time to react.

"What you.." Blue said before he turned back into his demon form.

"You won't need to be human form for here. Relax and be yourself." Miles go away to hide Blue's earrings.

"Why he..?" Blue didn't know what to think about this.

"Looks like you got Les' attention." Lavie laughed.

Keel followed others to inside to the cottage. It wasn't so clean from inside. So much clothes in chairs and floors.

"Sorry about this. It's longtime when we came here." Said Miles trying to clean his owns tracks. "But you, Keel is harder to chance to your demon form. And we don't have any material to fix Lavs' guitar."

"You all need rest. Don't do anything stupid." Isaac brought Miles stuffs. He took Lavie's guitar and disappeared. Lavie sat down on the chair. Mippie checked Lavie's temperature. She have very low-temperature.

"It's better that Lavs' takes my bed and I sleep on my dad's room." Miles knew thing going to be bad. Isaac's absence proved it. He knew, that Isaac don't let Lavie to die. He's too possessed to give his family member to death. Keel was leading Lavie to Miles' bedroom. "You look awful."

"You too." Lavie's body shaked. Mippie and Blue helped Miles to clean up and cook.

She leaned against Keel. 'He's so warm..'

"What?" Keel didn't know what to think, but he was only blushing.

"Nothing." Lavie said when they came to Miles' room. She lay down on Miles' bed. "Umm.. Could I ask you one thing?"

"Ask what?" Keel tried to hide his red face.

"Could you.. Stay with me?" Lavie looked at floor and she was blushing.

Keel thought that should he go away and let Lavie rest in peace or stay. In the end, Keel decided to lie down next to her.

"Thank you." Lavie stayed close to Keel, because his body heat felt good. Keel felt how low Lavie's temperature was, and that's why he was trying to get Lavie warmer. They just silently lay next each other, but they didn't fall asleep.


	5. Chapter 5

Miles taught to Mippie how to cook. Blue grudgingly helped to clean up kitchen.

"So, do you know how we can fight back to demons from hell?" Blue asked.

"I'm not the right person to tell you that. You need to ask Isaac. Usually he knows everything." Miles cooking meat and watch over that Mippie don't burn to potatoes. "But you are right. You guys need to know how to fight back."

A short time was a moment of silence.

"When food is ready?" Mippie was already hungry.

"Soon. Be patient." Miles answered.

Soon Blue shouted to Lavie and Keel to come to eat. When all had eaten, they just sit on the sofa and talking about current situation.

"Enough. Call that idiot to come here. We can't wait all time to how to heal Lavie." Keel feels jealousy again, because Lavie drowse to on Miles' legs.

"We can't call him. Usually he doesn't answer his phone." Miles said. "I will teach you how to summon demon from hell."

"What!?" Keel, Mippie and Blue shouted. Lavie waked up others shouting.

"Y-y-you can summon demon?" Mippie didn't know how to think about it.

"You always need to be exact the summon marks. If you draw summon marks wrong, and then any demon can come and possess you without warning. " Miles got up and go to the yard with team buster keel.

"What we need to summon demon?" Blue asked.

"You need to sacrifice the blood." Lavie explained. "I know, its sounds horrible but that mean, you need to draw summon marks in your own blood. Your draw marks don't have to be large. If you mean to summon crossroad demon which are soul merchant, then needs to bury a container of ritual items."

Miles took his knife and slashed a wound in his arm. He poured the blood upon the earth, and Lavie drew summon marks and last she wrote Isaac's name close to the summon marks.

Blue and Keel were waiting with bated breath, but nothing seemed to happen.

"You need really good reason to summon me." Isaac's voice be heard coming from behind their backs. Mippie frightened because Isaac looks a little mad about disturbing.

"They need you to teach how to survive from demons like you." Miles said like Isaac have to help Lavie's team to survive better. Isaac is wearing a long coat.

'Just like he would try to hide something. Smells so weird. Smells like dirty and.. Blood?' Keel thought.

"You want me.. What..?" Isaac surprised. Isaac was thinking what he should do. "Okay, I take a break from the current job."

"Really!? Really good that we can be stronger." Mippie was flying around Lavie.

"But first I need to go shower. You two wait me here." Isaac goes inside to the cottage.

"Can we really trust him?" Keel didn't know is that man good or bad.

"Yes. Why you ask?" Lavie wondered Keel's question.

"Because sometimes feels like he isn't good." Keel answered.

"I know what you mean." Lavie look at Miles, who played with Mippie.

"Is there something we need to know?" Blue also wanted to know why Isaac act like this.

"I've known him all my life. When I am in his arms, I feel so safe but same time feels like his arms would be the last place in which would seem like a safe.. Isaac is not bad, but not good either. He is just in many ways a broad concept. He won't hurt good people." Lavie said and go to the cottage terrace. A few minutes later Isaac came back with glass, which seemed to be a thick red juice and a bottle of whiskey. "You need to drink this."

"What?! Why?" Lavie surprised. She wasn't old enough to drink alcohol.

"Before you guys summon me, I trying to find out, if something can slow down your virus. So drink it." Isaac go to behind Lavie's back, like knew that Lavie had problems to swallow bad-tasting beverage.

"Are you sure that it's going to work?" Blue came with Keel to the cottage's terrace.

"Of course." Isaac said.

"But it is probably some juice and alcohol..!" Lavie didn't like this situation.

"What's more important to you? The ingredients? Or the effect?" Isaac asked.

Lavie looked at him. "The effect."

"So drink it." Isaac put whiskey into the glass and give it to Lavie.

Lavie tried to drink it at subsoil through, but it tasted so bad, that she had to split everything back into the glass. "I can't drink it."

"I know." Isaac gently grabbed Lavie's neck and she looked up to him. He watered to Lavie. And then Isaac keeps his hand in front of Lavie's mouth, that she doesn't spit the drink again. She couldn't do anything but drink it.

"You suffocate her!" Mippie went to panic.

"No, he won't." Miles soothed to Mippie. Blue and Keel looked terrified. The method was a little violent, but won mouth to mouth method. Soon Isaac let go.

"Uh, why every medicine have to taste so bad?" Lavie sneered.

"If they are good taste, then they don't have any effect." Isaac walked over to Keel and Blue.

"Don't be too harsh on them." Lavie shouted.

"I think about it." Isaac said.

Keel and Blue followed by Isaac. Soon they came to forest square.

"Now you two fight with me. Try to kill me." Isaac grinned and think how he going to train them.

"Clear." Blue said.

"We beat you quickly!" Keel shouted. But it was easier said than done. Blue and Keel did their best. Isaac let them to punch itself and healed immediately.

"Looks like he is too experienced fighter compared to us" Blue said and trying figure out how they can beat Isaac.

Isaac laughed. "That's not true. I'm not a fighter." He decided to end this fight and tell them those demons weakness. Isaac just touch one's Keel's and Blue's shoulder. He gives them feel a little part of pain. Both screamed in mental pain feelings and soon Isaac took that pain away.

"Because you guys can't harm even me yet, I teach you theories first." Isaac said.

"What was that?" Keel was a little collapse. So was Blue.

"I was given to you someone other pain. And that's part of my ability. It can be physical or mental pain."

"Feels like you are experienced rather the torturer than fighter." Blue said as a joke.

Isaac didn't show any reaction of blue's words. "You are right. I am not any better than other murderers or demons. But I don't let them take my family away. You guys are now parts of Lavs' family, so I keep you all alive."

"You are better, because you helping us." Blue was trying to protest.

Only Blue listened to Isaac's theories, but keel wants to continue fight. It was so contradictory. Blue's and Keel's sense say that they can trust him, but a little part says to be careful with him.


End file.
